Ich hab gesehen wie Mommy den Weihnachtsmann
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: geküsst hat ...  - Autorisierte Übersetzung: "Jen, wie hast du mich nur dazu überreden können?"


**Titel:** I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause  
**Autor:** Ami Ven

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Rating:** G

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Familie  
**Pairing:** Jenny/Gibbs  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** "Jen, wie hast du mich nur dazu überreden können?" (AU Mommy & Daddy-Universum, aber man kann es auch als Stand-alone lesen)

**Ü/N:** Bei Interesse dieses Universums würde ich weitere Teile übersetzen, wenn ich mehr Zeit hab. Sie sind zum Glück relativ kurz. Eine positive Nachricht bzg. meiner anderen FFs. Mir geht es etwas besser! Ich hoffe, ich kann bald weiter übersetzen.

**Wortanzahl:** 536 Wörter

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**

"Jen, wie hast du mich nur dazu überreden können?", brummte Gibbs.

Jenny legte eine Hand über ihren Mund um ihr Kichern zu verstecken und lehnte sich gegen die Rückseite der Couch. "Aber Jethro", schaffte sie es in einer ruhigen Stimme zu sagen, "du siehst wundervoll aus."

Nur ihr Ehemann konnte solch einen wütenden Blick schaffen, während er ein vollständiges und sehr detailgetreues Weihnachtsmannkostüm trug. "Jen...", knurrte er.

"Was ist mit dem 'heiteren, alten St. Nicholas' passiert?", fragte sie, es schließlich nicht mehr schaffend ihr Lachen zu kontrollieren. Er starrte sie einfach nur noch wütender an und Jenny fügte hinzu. "Aber die Kinder liebten ihren Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann!"

"Ja, das taten sie", stimmte Gibbs zu und seine Miene wurde weicher. "Hast du den Blick auf Abbys Gesicht gesehen als ich hereinkam?"

"Nein, aber ich hörte ihr Quitschen." Ihre achtjährige Tochter hat vollkommen geglaubt, dass es der Weihnachtsmann und nicht ihr Vater war, der gekommen war um ihnen Geschenke zu bringen. "Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt."

"Sie war mehr als nur aufgeregt", sagte Gibbs. "Du hast ihr doch nicht etwas von diesem koffeinhaltigen Zeug gegeben, oder Jen?"

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte seine Frau. "Möge Gott uns helfen, wenn der Tag kommt wo sie sich, während du dir deinen Kaffee-Schuss holst, hinzugesellt, Jethro."

"Hey, du bist beinahe so schlimm wie ich!", protestierte er gutmütig. "Und ich denke, dass du mir hierfür einige weitere mehr schuldest."

Jenny trat dichter an ihn heran, die Knöpfe seiner Jacke berührend. "Vielleicht"; stimmte sie zu. "Aber es war eine schöne Sache um sie für deine Familie zu machen."

"Familie und noch einige mehr", Gibbs lachte leise. "Ich dachte, wir haben nur zwei Kinder, Jen."

Sie lachte. "Haben wir. Aber Ducky und Jimmy kommen immer an Weihnachten vorbei. Und seitdem Timmy McGees Schwester gelernt hat zu gehen, lebt er praktisch hier. Dann entschied Tony, dass Ziva einfach ein typisches amerikanisches Weihnachten erleben muss und mit ihrem Vater - nun, dazu will ich nicht mehr sagen."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte dann: "Die Kinder hat es wirklich gefallen?"

"Oh ja", sagte Jenny. "Selbst Tony, der mir gerade diesen Morgen erzählt hat, dass er zehn Jahre alt ist und nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt."

"Nun, er schien eindeutig dieses ferngesteuerte Auto, dass du für ihn ausgewählt hast, zu lieben, Jen."

"Ducky half beim Einkaufen", sagte sie. "Er gab mir also diesen Pullover - er sagte mir ich solle ihn früher öffnen, sodass ich ihn heute Abend tragen kann."

"Dann erinnere mich daran ihm zu danken", sagte Gibbs, anerkennend den karmesinroten Pullover mit rundem Ausschnitt anlächelnd, der sich an all den richtigen Plätzen ihrer Kurven schmiegte, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und flüsternd hinzufügte: "weil du siehst sehr gut aus... Mrs. Clause."

Als er sie in einen Kuss zog, sah keiner von beiden die Figur mit Pferdeschwänzen, die die Treppen hoch rannte und dann den Korridor entlang zurück.

"Tony!", zischte Abby, die durch Decke bedeckte Beule anstoßend von dem sie dachte, dass es ihr Bruder war. "Tony, wach auf!"

Er drehte sich um, seine Augen reibend. "Was ist Abs? Es ist viel zu früh für den Weihnachtsmorgen."

"Tony!", schrie sie. "Ich hab gesehen wie Mommy den Weihnachtsmann geküsst hat!"

Ende


End file.
